Drabbles
by blacksapphire136
Summary: A series of drabbles that I write for many communities on livejournal. 80 percent will be DG.
1. Falling Apart

**A/N: A series of drabbles that I write for the lj community malfoy100. I'm postingthem here because I like them. Hehe. **

**Most will be DG.**

**I disclaim.**

**title:** Falling Apart  
**team:** Myst  
**word count:** 100  
**rating:** PG-13  
**characters/pairings**: Draco/Ginny (implied)  
**challenge:** #26: Revenge

Malfoys were never bested. She needed to understand that. And so, with her understanding in mind, he began to plot.

He had every last detail planned. He knew how every moment would go. He had a script memorized in his head.

It all fell apart when she came to him.

It was easy for him to get caught up in the moment. Only to notice how beautiful she looked, her cheeks flustered as she breathed deeply, her blood red hair falling messily over her shoulders.

And then she spoke.

It was easy for him to forget that this was revenge.


	2. House Cup

**Title**: House Cup  
**Team**: Myst  
**Word Count**: 100  
**Rating**: PG  
**Characters**: Draco/Ginny  
**Challenge**: #27: Awards/Rewards

Draco was not happy. Here he was, Head Boy, graduating from Hogwarts in a matter of days, as Gryffindor won the House Cup. _Again,_ he noted mentally.

Potter basked in the glory of it all, defeating the Dark Lord, winning the Quidditch Cup, winning the House Cup. Everything for Potter was bloody perfect.

His eyes then fell on two mops of very different red hair. He overlooked the first, settling his eyes on the radiant girl. Draco became much happier about the House Cup.

It meant one thing to him. She would be happy when she met him that night.


	3. Bodies

**A/N: **Not really Draco/Ginny. Just Draco. If I had been allowed more words, I would have said that it's okay, because Ginny was with him. But alas, 100 words only.. sigh..

**+sammy

* * *

**

**Title:** Bodies  
**Team:** Myst  
**Word Count:** 100  
**Rating:** R  
**Characters/Pairing** Draco Malfoy  
**Challenge:** #28 - Malfoy Manor

Draco walked across the bridge. Sighing, he looked at his reflection in the water. He looked…tired and unimportant in the shadow of the massive castle that was his childhood home, if his youth could be described as a childhood. He straightened himself up, his eyes confirming his fear.

He had promised himself he would never return here. He hated this place. He had been emotionally abused here for years, if such a thing was possible. This home, this building was only proof of the lies he had mistaken for truth for so long.

But he returned to identify the bodies.

* * *


	4. Freshmen

Title: Freshmen

Characters: Lucius/Narcissa (implied)

Rating: PG

Word Count: 100

Challenge: #29 Song Lyrics

Notes: The song is The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe. The lyric is _I won't be held responsible; she fell in love in the first place. We were merely freshmen._

When we were in school, she fell in love. At times, I thought I loved her too, but I couldn't. I had been raised to believe that love is weak, false.

We got married. I married her because she was a rich, beautiful pureblood. On the other hand, she loved me.

I wanted to love her, but I refused to show that weakness. She hated me, resented me for so long, because I refused to love her.

She was miserable at my hand.

_I won't be held responsible; she fell in love in the first place._

_We were merely freshmen._


	5. Understanding

Title: Understanding

Characters: Draco/Ginny (implied)

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 100

Challenge: #29 Song Lyrics

Notes: The song is Do You Realize? by The Flaming Lips. The lyric is _Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

Draco had been waiting when he heard the knock. He opened the door, expecting his wife, not a group of Aurors, one of whom was a Weasley himself.

"Mr. Malfoy?" The Auror at the head sounded timid, shocked.

"Yes?"

"Your wife…she's dead."

Draco blanched, looking at his brother-in-law for reassurance that this was a joke. A stupid stupid joke.

Her brother held out an envelope to him.

"For you." He was quiet.

_Do you realize that everyone you know someday will die?_

Draco remembered when she had sung the song to him. He didn't understand at first. He understood now.


	6. Monster

Title: Monster  
Characters: Narcissa/Lucius (implied)  
Rating: PG  
Team: Myst  
Word Count: 100  
Challenge: #29 Song Lyrics  
Notes: The song is Both Sides Now by Joni Mitchell. The lyric is _I really don't know love at all._

* * *

When I realized that Lucius was not a man but a monster, I was surprisingly unaffected. Perhaps I had always known what he would, could become. What did shock me were my unwavering emotions. My thoughts changed not in the slightest.

Had I always thought that he was a monster? Do I think he is a monster now? Why didn't this … development affect me?

It occurred to me that I didn't care. He was evil. A monster, living and breathing as such.

Even that couldn't change the fact that I love him.

_I really don't know love at all._


	7. Banter

Title: Banter  
Rating: PG-13 for innuendo  
Characters: Ginny/Draco  
Challenge: #12 Dozen  
Word Count: 100

Ginny sauntered over to her husband of a few hours.

"Y'know Gin, we'd better get started if we're going to beat your parents' dozen."

"Don't be silly, Draco, there are only seven of us." She was giggling, though.

Her dress was slinky and silky, and he wanted more than anything to run his hands down her sides, feel her curves.

Stepping forward, he rested his hands on her hips and leaned forward, whispering in her ear.

"I love you." His lips then captured hers for a few moments, before she pulled away, murmuring.

"Let's go for an even dozen then."


	8. Dear Mum Father Angel Draco Draco Dragon

**A/N: These all go together, all stand alone. The aftermath of Draco's transfiguration, in letters.  
They are all written for Challenge #30 - The Ferret Incident.  
All have a word count of 100.**

**Title: Dear Mum  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Draco, Narcissa**

Dear Mum,

I'm sure you know not to let Father see this letter.

Today, everything was as it usually is, I taunted the Weasel and Potter a bit, nothing new. But then a teacher came along. Mad-Eye Moody, you know him. And he…he turned me into a ferret…and made me bounce. And it hurt Mum! It took everything I had not to cry. Because Malfoys don't show emotions.

But it really hurt me. Inside. I know Moody would be sacked for physically hurting me. But it hurt on the inside. Is that possible? I'm scared, Mummy.

I love you,

Draco

**Title: Father  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Draco, Lucius**

Father,

As you may know, Hogwarts seems to fly through Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers like Weasleys with a picnic basket. May I suggest you looking into Alastor Moody's position at Hogwarts? I feel he is…abusing his privileges as a Professor at this school.

Truly, I have felt this way for quite some time now, Father. However, he proved his incompetence today. I won't supply you with unnecessarily gory details, but I assure you he made a mockery out of the Malfoy name, our name, MY name. This cannot be tolerated. Please do something about this. Anything, really.

Draco

**Title: Angel  
Rating: PG-13 (language)  
Characters: Draco/Ginny**

Angel,

You know that awful feeling? The one were everyone stares at you, pointing, laughing, mocking. You seem to have lost everything you've built up, your guards, your wall? You know that feeling?

What am I saying; of course you know that feeling.

I have it. I used to be respected, honored, looked up to, at least feared. And now here I am, fucking crying in my dorm. Because one goddamned incompetent teacher can't keep his blasted mirth out of student affairs!

Dammit Gin. I miss you. Please? Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 11?

I love you.

**Title: Draco  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Lucius, Draco**

Draco,

As I have repeatedly told you, Moody's presence at Hogwarts is important to the Cause! Honestly, you are the incompetent one! Grow up, and don't come whining to me when something doesn't go your way. Some daughter I've raised.

Anyway, I assume the 'disrespect to the Malfoy name' was well deserved. Knowing you, and I do, unfortunately, you were probably teasing Potter about his Weasel girlfriend right in the open. Anyone with a brain knows when to act righteous and when to show your true self.

We can hope Our Lord will still accept you into his ranks.

Lucius.

**Title: Draco Darling  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Narcissa, Draco**

Draco Darling,

Please don't worry about your dignity. While Malfoys have accepted fate, Blacks will always fight back until we win. And we always win. Remember there is nothing you can want that will be impossible to achieve. Except girls. Malfoys as well as Blacks always respect women. Never forget that.

Remember that there is more Black in you than you think. And yet, so much light.

Remember that you are not your father, and you will not become your father unless you wish to. I beg you not to wish for that.

Lastly, remember that I love you.

Mum

**Title: Dragon  
Rating: PG-13 (innuendo)  
Characters: Ginny/Draco**

Dragon,

Don't let my ass of a brother or his pathetic excuses for friends get you down. Don't let your father get you down.

I'll see you in 45 minutes if I can wait that long. I'm going to come up with something to cheer you up. And no, not that! I won't justify my age to you once more, silly! Ron thinks I'm crazy. I'm giggling to myself and he's shooting me a funny look. Which he does a lot, since funny is the only look he has. I'm thinking song and dance number. Hmm…

I love you,

Angel

**That's all! I'll stop at six, God knows I could keep going...**

**Review!**

**sammy**


	9. Giggling

**Title:** Giggling  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 100 err, 150  
**Challenge:** 13 Spring Has Sprung  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ginny/Draco  
**Notes:** Okay. Consider this a 1 1/2 drabble.

Draco hated spring. That was the gentle way of putting it.

The boy, who had always claimed to be "without fault", hated to admit to anyone that secretly, he had allergies and the pollen in the air was bloody torture.

He sneezed his way through classes on the first day of spring. Upon seeing some second year girls giggling at the sight of him, his nose reddened, he removed 15 points from each Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Walking down an empty corridor towards his private rooms after his last class, he heard more giggling.

He turned around, Angryface™ in place, ready to berate more young girls. However, he saw instead one sixth year standing before him. She was giggling.

She threw her arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. He let his head drop onto her shoulder with a mmrph.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?"

"I hate spring."


	10. Cheating

**Title:** Cheating  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 100  
**Challenge:** 14 Career Interview  
**Characters/Pairings:** Ginny/Draco, Prof. McGonagall

"Miss Weasley. May I ask what you have considered as a future?"

Ginny responded, her tone quiet. "A Healer, I think."

"Alright… you're going to need top marks in Charms and Herbology, of course. Also, it is suggested to have good marks in Care of Magical Creatures, as this class emphasizes the passion necessary to work with living beings."

"Ahh, and Potions."

Ginny smirked to herself. Potions would be, well, _easy_. It wasn't cheating to study with her boyfriend, who was, coincidentally of course, Professor Snape's favorite student as well as his godson. She could definitely master N.E.W.T. level potions.


	11. Traditional

**Title: **Traditional  
**Characters/Pairings: **Draco/Ginny, Ron/Hermione  
**Team: **Myst  
**Wordcount: **100  
**Rating: **PG  
**Challenge:** 32 Manners/Protocol

Ron and Hermione chose to have a traditional Wizarding wedding. Archaic standards meant that 'traditional' actually suggested 'long and boring'.

Ginny was seated in front.

_My and Draco's wedding was definitely not this horrible. No way. I think mine took 20 minutes. I'll kill Ron, this was his idea…_

"Ginny!" A voice was hissing her name into her ear. She mumbled and, thinking it was her alarm clock, bopped it gently on the head – but wait, her alarm clock didn't have a head…

"Love, I don't think Emily Post would quite agree with you sleeping during your brother's wedding, y'know."


	12. Betting

**Title:** Betting  
**Team:** Myst  
**Rating:** PG  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Ginny  
**Challenge:** #33 Babies  
**Notes:** I'll post more later, I have to work now..

Ginny pranced into the nursery, looking fresh and well-rested. Looking down, she saw her sleeping husband curled up into a ball under a 5 month old sleeping boy. Giggling quietly to herself, she leaned down and lifted the sleeping child.

"Good morning!"

Draco's eyes flew open. When he realized what had woken him, he groaned.

"Dammit, Gin.."

"So," she continued accusingly. "You fell asleep. I think that means you have something to say."

Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up resignedly. "I am can't pull an all-nighter for anyone's sake, including that of my beautiful wife or my baby son."


	13. Oh, The Joys of Fatherhood

**Title:** Oh, The Joys of Fatherhood  
**Team:** Myst  
**Challenge:** #33 Babies  
**Wordcount:** 100  
**Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Ginny, a couple of little Malfoys.  
**Rating:** As G as it gets.

"Draco, I want ice cream!"

A little girl with long blonde hair looked at her daddy and copied her mummy. "Daddy, I want ice cream!"

Draco sighed and led them to Fortescue's. He looked up at Ginny, holding their tiny son in her arms, and grinned.

The ice cream was chosen and paid for, and they sat at a table. Draco gazed at his wife and son, and lost himself in thoughts.

He was returned by a large scoop of ice cream being smeared into his hair by a tiny hand and the giggle of a baby.

"He gotcha, Daddy!"


	14. Forgotten

title: Forgotten  
team: Myst  
rating: PG for language?  
characters: Draco, ghost!Ginny  
challenge: #34 Goodbye  
wordcount: 100

"No. NO! Fuck, this can't be happening; I'm having a fucking nightmare. That's it, this can't be happening!"

The large group of people, clad in black and primarily red-haired, turned to one another, twittering nervously about the hurting man.

He had fallen to his knees, designer robe forgotten. His arm swooped into the pit as though of its own will. He had forgotten himself, forgotten his cover. He looked small: frail and broken, like he hadn't remembered food for the past days.

Sitting on a tree branch above him, a translucent red-headed girl, forever remaining 20 years old, sobbed softly.


	15. Hufflepuff

I just want to thank **Evenstar-Greenleaf**, for review constantly and always positively!

title: Hufflepuff  
team: Myst  
rating: PG  
characters: Draco, Lucius  
challenge: #34 Goodbye  
wordcount: 100  
notes: The title may be a bit confusing but whatever

"What?" Draco couldn't hide his shock.

"I said goodbye. Get out of my house; you are no longer my son."

The man turned around and snapped his fingers at the servant who was cowering in the shadows.

"Master Dra-," the thing squeaked, slipping up. "Lexi is meaning Mister, you is to leave now."

It was all very sentimental for Draco. Lexi had been _his_ elf. Changed his nappies and all. Of course, he couldn't say he had expected his father to be all dandelions and rainbows about Draco's refusal.

But really, disowned?

That man was horrible, loyal even beyond self-interest.


	16. Emotions, Experiencing True Love, This L...

**Title:** Emotions, Experiencing True Love, This Last Battle  
**Challenge:** # 3something Writing  
**Wordcount:** 100 each  
**Team:** Myst  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be safe  
**Notes:** Okay. I wrote the first one, not really sure of whom I was writing about. So there are three drabbles, the main one (Emotions), a Lucius/Narcissa one (Experiencing True Love), and a Draco/Ginny one (This Last Battle).

The letter was perfectly composed in his mind. This was the letter he'd spent days mentally composing. This was the letter that would change everything.

He couldn't bring himself to write. He held the quill, saw the parchment on the desk, but could not write. And suddenly his thoughts were of the words again. Did he phrase it correctly? Did he sound uptight? Uncaring?

Finally, when quill touched parchment, he began to write his feelings. The previously composed missive left his head and it was only his true emotions on the page.

Just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

_Cissa, _

Take care of yourself. Take care of our son. Love him. Fall in love.

I wish that you could have everything I wasn't able to offer. Everything money cannot buy. May you finally be free, to sing, and to dance, to laugh, and smile.

May Draco finally fall in love. May he find the most wonderful things in the most unexpected places. I wish for him to catch fireflies in jars and to chase a butterfly. I want my son to know what a childhood should be.

Lucius Malfoy

And then he turned the wand on himself and spoke.

* * *

Ginny,

I am aware that you want to kill me. I want you to understand that I want to kill me too. You can't understand what I feel, having you torn from me, losing, finally, in this last battle.

I hope you are happy together. I know it was the right thing for you, and for him. I do not ask you to consider the other option, as soon it will not be available.

I just need you to believe me.

And know, that without you, my life is perhaps not worth living anymore.

I will love you forever.

Draco.


	17. Unexpected

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Rating:** PG  
**CotW:** Ginevra Molly Weasley  
**Characters:** GW, DM  
**Notes:** Ah, tis the good D/G...and character death.  
**Wordcount:** 100, of course

Thanks to **Raj**, **SevviesMistress, Nytel**, and MOST IMPORTANTLY **Evenstar-Greenleaf!  
****

* * *

**

I never expected him, of all people.

Then again, my entire life had been about the unexpected, hadn't it? The diary. The very fact that I was a girl.

I became my own person.

I became a healer, not something my brothers suggested.

And as my final bow, I killed myself. Shocking, I'm sure. But I knew I had to, and I'm glad I did.

After all, I never expected him, Draco Malfoy, to fall in love with me, or me to fall in love with him, or for him to die and leave me alone.

It was so unexpected.


	18. As The Years Go By

**title:** As The Years Go By  
**rating:** PG  
**wordcount:** 100   
**team:** Myst  
**challenge:** #40 Weddings  
**pairing:** draco? (written draco/ginny)  
**a/n:** i hope this counts, it culminates in a wedding, so... i think i'll be writing more, hopefully. it's a bit confusing. but the freedom, i imagined it as his father's death, or the fall of voldemort... something like that

It had started as a minor infatuation, an obsession, like he needed to understand her. That was his third year.

Soon after, he was always watching her, observing her, almost objectively. Almost. That was his fifth year.

She confronted him, knowing that he watched her, knowing that he knew her without ever meeting her.

He kissed her. That was his seventh year.

And then he was allowed to watch her, because she watched him too, she watched him as they kissed, and as they talked. That was his first year free.

After his third year of freedom, he married her.


	19. Five Years Later

title: Five Years Later  
rating: PG?  
pairing: Ginny, gen  
wordcount: 100  
a/n: me! genfic? I'd never believe it. By the way, I haven't written in ages. It's awkward and redundant and grammatically painful.

She'd been excited the moment that it wrote back. It wasn't like she had any friends of her own. At the time it didn't occur to her that diaries don't write back as a general rule.

Now, nearly five years later she couldn't forget him. She saw him wherever she went. It was heartbreaking for her brother. She looked behind doors, she looked under the bed, she slept with the lights on, and she flinched at anyone's touch.

Even five years later, her dreams, her memories were plagued by him.

And that was how Ginny Weasley was remembered forever after.


	20. Untitled

Ahh, this drabble. The challenge for weasley100 was memories, but this drifted away from that, and I didn't want to cut it down anymore. I didn't post it at the community but I'm posting it here.

Sorry for the dryspell, I suck,I know!

* * *

She remembered everything, and she'd really hoped she wouldn't.

She'd really hoped that after death, you just forgot how you died and how you lived, who killed you and who kept you alive.

She'd hoped that he would make the right choice. He had. She'd known that she was a technicality, another Weasley, almost not worth capturing, almost not worth fighting. And from somewhere inside himself, he had to act like he believed that.

She'd always hoped that he wouldn't let her distract him from his real loyalties. The ones to the Order, the fake ones to Voldemort. She'd been so glad when he killed her. This way, she knew, he was still alive, and that was what really mattered to her.

But she remembered it all, and she didn't want to.


	21. I Don't Wanna!

title: I Don't Wanna!  
rating: PG  
pairing: Draco and someone, but I can't say till later! You'll get it  
challenge: #41 Smoke  
team: Myst

"I don't wanna!"

"Draco, you are acting like a three year old! It's just a tiny bit of potion. I even added the yummy syrup for you!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Fine. I'm not sleeping with you like this."

"WHAT?"

"You're sick, love. You need the potion to get better."

"Fine. You have to promise not to laugh!"

"I promise!"

He snatched the flask from her and downed its contents in one gulp.

Smoke blew out of his ears, a little wisp escaping through his mouth in a whimper.

She slapped her hand over her mouth to hide her giggle.

"Gin-ny!"


	22. Physics or The Existence of Something In

title: Physics or The Existence of Something Intangible  
rating: PG-13   
pairing: Draco? written as Ginny  
challenge: #41 Smoke  
team: myst

He held it between the two fingers of his left hand. This was familiar. This was where he was finally home.

He could go through any shit. He'd come here, and it'd all just… float away, riding on the swirls of the smoke.

Sometimes, he wondered about the physics of it all. These problems which weigh so heavily on his mind, yet they fly away on a wisp of something barely tangible.

He'd always wondered if something existed that could do the same thing, take those weighty problems and lift them away as if it was nothing.

She did exist.


	23. DoubleSided Blade

title: double-sided blade  
rating: PG  
characters: Draco, Ginny  
challenge: Angst  
wordcount: 100  
notes: haha, it just took a bit of vampage to some lyrics/poetry i wrote a while back and voila..angst!

_It's so weird to be here  
Standing on the other side  
Another side of this  
Double-sided blade_

Never thought I'd see the day  
Will I ever fly away  
I'm just waiting, calculating  
When will time be gone

Have you ever seen the sun  
Standing on the moon, the other side  
Or can a rainbow start with violet  
It's just a double, double-sided blade

Next time, just don't let go of me  
Will you ever see the real kid  
I'm just here waiting, on the other side  
Will you ever notice me.

"Draco Malfoy, what on Earth are you listening to!"


	24. Professing

Title: Professing  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Draco/Ginny  
Challenge: #52 Caring  
Wordcount: 100  
Notes: It is _tres_ cliched. Cleee-shayed. I can't spell that.

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for the absence. I have been truly everywhere this summer, and have a couple of catch-ups, though I won't do all of the catching up. I love you all. **

* * *

She snuck into his room. 

"Oh! Uhmm, are you early?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Of-of course not! Hhah, should have known better, Draco, she's so punctual and beautiful and… er…"

Inside, she was giggling. She pulled her body flush with his and whispered into his neck, her breath hot.

"C'mon. Spit it out, darling."

He pulled away, embarrassed.

"Well, you see, it's like this… I like you. Well, you already knew that of course. I mean, I care about you. Like, really. I mean, I think I lo—I care about you, Ginny."

She laughed. "Oh, Draco. Caring is enough."


End file.
